dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Drop Locations of Eggs and Armors
Drop locations of eggs & Armor and other... cc/j. powell Noob Training 101 https://www.facebook.com/groups/346874178661226/ Hello Citizens of Atlantis! We have made some modifications to the locations of items in Anthropus Camps and Wildernesses to balance the distribution of items and to hopefully be more player friendly. Here are where items can currently be found in-game: ARMOR Great Dragon Armor: Camps level 5 and higher (note: all other armors require use of a GD/ED to find this appears to have changed you dont need dragons http://prntscr.com/47rq8r ) Water Dragon Egg: In Lakes level 5 and higher Water Dragon Armor: In Lakes level 7 and higher Stone Dragon Egg & Armor: In Hills level 7 and higher Fire Dragon Egg & Armor: In Mountains level 7 and higher Wind Dragon Egg & Armor: In Savannahs Level 7 and higher Wraith Dragon Remains: Head - Level 7 and above Forests Body - Level 7 and above Hills Tail - Level 7 and above Lakes Talons - Level 7 and above Mountains Frost Dragon Egg & Armor: In Mountains Level 7 or higher Mephitic Serpent Egg & Armor: In Lakes Level 7 or higher Amber Crest Dragon Egg & Armor: In Forests Level 7 or higher Helio Dragon Egg & Armor: In Plains Level 8 or higher Chronos dragon & Armor: core level 8 or higher plains Kaiser dragon & Armor & key ( use dragons)- in camps 10 & up and win or buy steelshard dragon & Armor - win or buy special OP requires special items to upgrade (Coldsteel items) Luna Dragon & armore -- win or buy - special OP requires special items to upgrade (Luna Rocks +) EGGS All Eggs no longer appear to require use of a GD/ED to find http://prntscr.com/47rq8r TROOP TRAINING ITEMS Fangtooth Respirators & Swamp Scales: In Lakes and Anthropus Camps Level 7 and higher Glowing Mandrakes In Hills and Anthropus Camps Level 7 and higher Volcanic Runes: In Mountains and Anthropus Camps level 7 and higher Banshee Talons: In Savannahs and Anthropus Camps level 7 and higher Reaper Totems & Glacial Runes In Mountains and Anthropus Camps level 7 and higher Titan Seedlings In Forests and Anthropus Camps Level 7 and higher (requires using the Amber Crest Dragon) Untrainables - some can be traind when kabam announces or won Pack Dragons Lightning Cannons Venge Wyrms Storm Drakes Arctic Leviatans Dimensional Ruiners Thunder Golems As before, higher level Wildernesses and Anthropus Camps are more likely to yield the desired items. In addition, keep in mind that item drops are random. You can get the armor piece you want in 10 attacks, 800 and maybe more. Even if it was easy to get an egg, it may prove more difficult to get the armor or vice versa. Just remember that there is no set number of attacks needed to get items. Even if you have attacked 1,000s of camps and are getting frustrated just remember to keep trying because one day you will see that glorious battle report saying you got just what you are looking for! Best of luck Atlantis! Category:Dragons Category:Beginner Information